¿Feliz Cumpleaños?
by I'm not it seem
Summary: Es el Cumple de Inuyasha... ¿cierto?


**¿Feliz Cumpleaños?**

Salí del pozo con una sonrisa en los labios. Tire la mochila amarilla cerca del pozo, y al caer, esta hizo un ruido parecido a la pisada de un elefante. Si seguía cargando esa enorme mochila, tendría más músculos que el mismísimo Arnold Schwarzenegger. Camine hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, o ese era el nombre que yo le había puesto, con la misma sonrisa en los labios…

Al llegar a su casa, la vi ahí sentada, en esa pose que ella siempre tenía. Le pregunte si había visto a los chicos pero esta me dijo que el monje junto con la exterminadora y el pequeño zorro, habían ido a una aldea cercana para exterminar una especie de demonio. Resignada salí de aquella pequeña choza sin antes despedirme con un movimiento de mi mano.

Arrastre mi mochila hasta el Goshinboku y me senté en sus raíces. En donde estaría!

Me acomode aun mas y me quede dormida, había pasado toda la noche despierta haciéndolas para él, estaba realmente cansada.

Sentí que alguien me levantaba o que estaba volando, pero de lo que estaba segura era que mis pies no tocaban la tierra. Lentamente abrí los ojos y vi una tela extraña de color rojo.

Subí la vista y ahí estaba él, con su típico semblante serio. Íbamos corriendo. Giro su rostro y me miro, frunció un poco el seño y se detuvo.

-Porque te quedaste dormida, podría haber venido cualquier demonio y haberte matado!- con estas palabras me bajo y volví a sentir el suelo bajo mis pies.

-Es que estaba muy cansada!, tu no pasaste toda la noche despierta!-

-Esa no es excusa!, este mundo es muy peligroso!-

-Está bien no lo volveré a hacer, contento?- dije sin dejar de pensar que era un tonto, pero era el tonto que se preocupaba por mi.- por cierto Inuyasha… donde esta mi mochila?-

Me señalo una de sus manos, bueno, es que no la había visto.

-Dámela-el me la entrego, pero faltaba algo, la razón por la cual volví, las…

-Ahome, podrías traer más de esas deliciosas cosas, las que eran redondas y dulces, eran realmente ricas!-

-¿Te comiste las galletas?- uuyy! Porque Inu!, yo debía dártelas!- bueno al fin y al cabo eran para ti.. Por cierto… Feliz Cumpleaños Inuyasha!- lo abrase muy fuerte.

-Que… que haces?-

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños tonto!, Hoy es el día en el que naciste y la gente celebra ese acontecimiento.-

-¿De verdad?-

-¿Que jamás habías tenido 1?.. Pero Mioga dijo que…-

**Flash Back**

-El amo Inuyasha es un joven muy afortunado por ser acompañado por usted señorita Ahome.-

-Muchas gracias Mioga!, a decir verdad, hace un tiempo me pregunte cuantos años tendría Inuyasha… ¿Acaso usted sabe?-

-Pues, la verdad no lo recuerdo… Pero si se cual es la fecha en la que nació, ya que es la misma fecha en la cual su padre murió… A ver era en marzo… no no… o era diciembre… nono… Ah sí! Era en mayo!... un 13… nono … no era 13… 23! Era el 23 de mayo!, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…-

-Pero si esa fecha es la semana que viene!-

-O si es cierto!-

-De todos modos, gracias vieja pulga Mioga!-

-De nada querida, ahora debo irme, tengo algo muy importante que hacer- y la pulga se fue saltando como si su vida dependiera de eso. Unos segundos después escuche las voces de los aldeanos gritando .

-UN DEMONIO, AUXILIO!-

-Cobarde…

**Fin Flash Back**

-Maldita pulga, cuando la vea le rociare insecticida!- _"¿sino de que manera haces pagar a un insecto?"_

-Entonces… ¿hiciste las galletas para mí?, ¿por eso estuviste la noche despierta?-

Solo asentí, y volví a abrasarlo, me encantaba hacerlo, y ahora tenía una excusa… "_es su cumpleaños"._

-Pues… gracias…- dijo él con vos temblorosa. Deje de abrasarlo y vi que su rostro estaba todo rojo. Reí por lo bajo, aunque para él había sonado como una carcajada.

Caminamos hasta el Goshinboku y nos sentamos en sus raíces.

-Ahome… gracias- dijo él

-Pero ya me agradeciste, además me dijiste que te gustaron mucho y con eso me basta- le di una de mis más sinceras sonrisas

-No por eso!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Por estar a mi lado- Me apoye en su brazo y el hizo lo mismo.

-Lamento interrumpir…- dijo la pulga apareciendo de la nada "_seguro que los espiaba"_. Ambos nos separamos súbitamente, y esperamos a que la pulga dijera algo importante o sino, Inuyasha lo mandaría a volar.. Literalmente.

-¿Que quieres Mioga?-

-Es que venía a decirles que hoy tenía mi corte anual del cabello, y a ti Ahome.. Bueno.. Es que confundí las fechas y hoy no es el cumpleaños del amo Inuyasha-

-QUUEE!- dijimos los 2 juntos antes que el hanyou furioso lanzara a la pulga a las nubes.

- Maldita pulga mentirosa! Y yo que estaba disfrutando este día!- dijo Inuyasha frustrado

Solo sonreí..

" _y yo que estaba disfrutando este día"_


End file.
